27 dresses
by Titania of Fairy Tail
Summary: Riku Harada, 25 year old wedding planning expert, spends her life making others happy never mind herself and her needs, even her own love. Dark Mousy, a 26 year old reporter, thinks she may just be his ticket out of the wedding columns. Dark soon learns that he just can't leave her alone, and starts mixing business and pleasure. (Rating will go up in later chapters.)


**I got the idea from watching the movie '27 dresses' so enjoy (: **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or 27 Dresses. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Many people discover their callings at a young age.

Riku Harada discovered her calling when she was 10 years old at her Aunt's wedding.

She had been asked by her father, Ryu, to take her younger twin sister Risa to the bathroom before the bride made it down the aisle. Riku's father would have gladly taken her himself but recently he hadn't really been himself.

Their mother, Ama, had passed away only three months prior. He had probably taken her passing the worst, even more than Riku who was always closest to her mother.

While Risa was in the bathroom Riku looked at herself in the full length mirror. She did a little spin, admiring herself. For the first time in ten years she felt pretty. The dress was hideous, but since Risa looked pretty in it, she figured she did as well.

That was when her fathers very flustered sister came rushing into the room. Her face was red and she was panting. She nearly threw Riku off her feet, had Riku not grabbed a chair nearby.

"What am I going to do?" She asked her reflection nervously. Riku stood and watched her curiously. "Oh, hello Riku, I didn't mean to steal the mirror from you." She said and tried to smile. Her hands were clutching the side of her dress.

There was a rip in it, one that showed a clear view of her panties.

At this moment, in a serious twist of fate, Risa came out of the bathroom, a pink ribbon placed neatly in her hair.

"Risa let me see that, it's important." The words left her mouth before she could process them. Risa gave her older sister a curious look before reaching up and handing her the ribbon.

Riku eagerly took it before working it into the torn fabric, sowing up the dress. It didn't look professional, and it was noticeable, but it did the trick.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Grab my veil, Riku!" The woman said and Riku smiled brightly. Risa took the hint and ran back to her seat, and the wedding began. Riku picked up the floor length veil and marched, head held high, after her aunt.

Helping her aunt on the most important day or her life had awakened something inside of young Riku Harada. It left her with this amazing sense of accomplishment and at the same time, it made her feel more beautiful than Risa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"C'mon Harada, you can do this." Riku Harada, twenty-five, whispered to herself while patting her cheeks for emphasis.

Tonight wasn't rare, two weddings, almost the exact same time, two rationally different themes. But what was special about this night was that they happened to be on the opposite sides of town. And she was the maid of honor for both.

Right now she was at a princess style wedding for her friend-slash model, Makino Shiroyuki. Riku was accommodating every single one of the girls needs.

"Thank you for all of this, honestly Riku." Makino said wistfully as Riku lifted Makino's dress. They were currently in the bathroom together.

"Ahehe, don't mention it." Riku said with a nervous laugh and smile. Inwardly she was making a note to permanently remove this moment from her mind.

Once that nightmare was finished she took Makino to her father and got into place with the rest of the bridesmaids. After the whole shebang was over and the lovely couple said their "I do's" Riku snuck outside and hailed the first Taxi she saw.

"Okay buddy, I need to get to the other side of town ASAP and I'll pay you 300 hundred bucks if you can get me from here, to there, back to here without looking back here. Every time you do I deduct 20 bucks- NOW DRIVE!" Riku yelled and the confused man took off driving.

She began to strip and change her clothing, deducting twenty dollars everytime the young cab drivers eyes drifted to the back seat.

At the next venue Riku flew out of the Taxi like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

Once inside she looked around. The theme for the wedding was "No Traditions In Love". Meaning Akane Fukujima just didn't want plain and traditional; she wanted "All Eyes On Me".

"I want to thank my best friend, Riku Harada, for doing all of this!" Akane said and Riku smiled and as the people around her clapped and smiled. Then after a minute or two she snuck out and back to the cab.

"Get the hell in the car you aren't done yet!" She yelled and jumped in. Clothes began to fly again as she striped and reclothed herself.

Once back at Makino's wedding she got out and payed the man is remaining sum; $210.

"Wrong shoes, princess." He winked before driving off. Riku laughed out a thank you and changed her shoes before hiding the bags in her car and hastily running back inside.

Once in the reception hall Makino and her new husband Takai Watanuki. Riku had slid into a seat next to her best friend, Mio Hio.

"Hello everyone, I have a very special thank up so you had better listen up!" Makino cheered in her happiest voice. Everyone turned towards her.

"I want to like so thank my best friend Riku Harada for all of her hard work and effort in this wedding! It means so much!" She said and blew a kiss to the other girl. Riku pretend to catch it and everyone applauded. When the attention wasn't on her she looked at Mio who was busy eyeballing three strangers.

"You see the brunette one over there? I think he's hot, I totally love the short hair. But then the one with light blue hair is hot too… I do love men in glasses. But that one with violet hair? Oh boy don't even get me started on what I think of him. If I could get him home I'd show him the magic I can work with my hands and my tongue." She moaned at the end and Riku laughed at her friend.

"Mio, you don't even know them and besides you're drunk off your ass." Riku playfully scolded and Mio smirked slightly.

"But that's the point in this; you're a bridesmaid 'Ku! You get drunk, go home with a drunken groomsman, and let them tear this god forsaken dress off you with their teeth!" Mio took this moment to wink seductively at the brunette who looked their way.

It merely made Riku laugh harder, and silently thank everything that this night was over.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once home she stripped, showered, and put on boxers and a random shirt. She laid on her couch, and looked out the screen doors to her first floor apartment. Her cat, Buyo, nuzzled her feet and she reached down to pet him.

This was by far the one of the most hectic days of the copper haired girls life; no questions asked. She was ready for some sleep; tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier. She had work, had to pick her sister up at the airport, had a wedding reception for a co-worker, and not to mention she had to run to the store and pick up some food for herself and Buyo.

She reached into her purse to pull out her beloved planner, a large brown leather book filled to the brim with all of her appointments. It was filled with wedding dates, meetings, her work schedule, doctor appointments, and every intimate detail of her life.

With a shot of fear mixed with anxiety she realized it was gone.

"Oh no, no, no," She started as her heart raced. "Please no, don't tell me I left it in the cab!" She cried.

Buyo let out a protest and Riku shot up to run out the door when she realized it was ten at night.

She couldn't get it back until tomorrow.

"Please let no one find it." She prayed aloud, causing her cat to meow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Re-written, and the rating with go up later on (; **  
**If you have time, please leave a review!(:**


End file.
